By Dawn's Early Light
by marialisa
Summary: Lindsay wakes up early. DL one shot.


**Summary:** D/L, mildly smuffy, fairly sappy, 'One Shot'.

**Rating:** T (to be on the safe side)

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimers:** The usual.

Thanks to **SallyJetson** for the comments, the beta and for pushing me to post this little fic. I have no idea where the idea came from but I hope you enjoy it – let me know!

* * *

**By Dawn****'s Early Light**

Her body had adjusted to her new routine..

As the night sky lightened from black to grey, her body clock demanded that she awake, even as her mind protested. She opened her eyes, staring at the vague outline of the ceiling fan above the bed as she slowly surfaced from yet another exhausted, dreamless sleep. She didn't need to look at the bedside clock; she knew that it would show a few minutes to 5am.

But old habits are hard to break and so she turned her head, blinking slightly as her sleep filled eyes adjusted. She groaned softly. Sleep had always been a precious commodity, but never more so than the last few months. The realisation that she had woken nearly 20 minutes earlier than she probably needed to had her softly muttering an expletive; one that she rarely if ever used. She rubbed her hands over her face knowing that it was pointless trying to go back to sleep now.

A thought fluttered tantalisingly across her mind only to be dismissed and then cautiously recalled. A smile slowly curled her lips. Just last night he'd said they 'didn't get enough time together'; she knew it was his code for 'we're not having enough sex'. She'd not paid much attention to him, too exhausted to really hear what he had been saying, but now the memory of his words set off an unexpected longing for him, catching her by surprise. It had been too long……….

She turned onto her side, staring at the figure next to her. He was in his usual position, sprawled inelegantly on his back, his arms flung wide, taking up three quarters of the bed. He was frowning slightly, his forehead creasing and un-creasing at the pictures playing in his mind. A sudden memory of the first time she had laid in bed, watching him sleep, was swiftly followed by other memories of long, lazy days spent in each others arms, making love. In the stillness of the early dawn, with nothing to do but remember, she let the memories wash over her, sending a warmth spreading through her body. The longing turned to need.

Lying on his back he was an easy target and she inched one hand slowly across the well defined muscles of his abdomen. Two years of marriage hadn't taken away the enjoyment she got from feeling the muscles bunch and shudder beneath her hand as, even in his sleep, he responded immediately to her touch.

One eye half opened and stared sleepily at her.

'You wantin' something Montana?'

She moved her head so that her mouth was next to his ear as she breathed,

'I want you Danny…….now.'

She choked back a laugh as the shock of her words jerked him awake and upright in the bed, the first hint of dawn creeping around the blinds casting sufficient light for her to see the confusion on his face.

He hesitated a moment as he stared down at her, then, obviously deciding that he must have been dreaming, he rubbed his face with his hands and fell back against the pillows.

'What's wrong?'

With a huge effort she managed to keep the laughter from her voice.

'Nothin'; guess I must have been having a dream.'

He sounded wistful, and she knew he was remembering all the mornings when he would wake before her and then use his hands and his mouth to slowly rouse her from her sleep until she was sobbing and writhing in his arms, aware of nothing but the sensations pulsing through her body and her need for him. It had been a long time since he had done that; but then it had been a long time since she'd wanted to do anything in bed but close her eyes and fall asleep.

She glanced at the clock. Time was running away from them and she knew they didn't have long left. The memories that coursed through her had her moving closer to him and sliding an arm suggestively across his torso. He turned his head toward her, the confusion on his face increasing. She whispered softly,

'You're not dreaming. We have 10, maybe 15 minutes and I want you Danny.'

For a moment he didn't move but his eyes searched hers as he tried to make sense of what was happening…….and then he moved, and she found herself on her back with him poised above her, an intense look in his eyes.

He didn't hesitate, moving his weight onto one arm and using the other to sweep her T shirt over her head, before dropping his mouth and fastening his lips to her breast. She gasped at the sensations that surged through her, writhing beneath him as she weaved her fingers into his hair. He stopped and she murmured a protest that was stilled as he fastened his lips to hers. The kiss was soft at first until the feeling of his body against hers; his hand tangled in her hair; their tongues tangled in a lazy sensuous dance, had her kissing him passionately, clawing at his back and wrapping her legs around his waist in a silent plea to him to fill her.

He needed no further encouragement, entering her swiftly. She let him set the rhythm; he swept her along on a wave of intense sensations as he softly murmured words of love against her mouth, her hair, her face. When she reached her climax, the intensity of it shocked her, leaving her limp and boneless in his arms. Moments later he collapsed at her side.

He moved so that her head was on his chest and his hand could gently stroke her hair. After a minute or so he spoke hesitantly,

'You know, if this is because I was complaining yesterday about not getting enough time together…..it's….well, I shouldn't have said anything, I was just being a selfish -'

She placed her fingers over his lips to stop him speaking as she propped herself up on one arm and looked down at him.

'You were right though, we don't do this often enough. I know it's harder now and that it's mainly me that is too tired, but you were right when you said that we need to make more time for each other.'

He captured her hand and kissed it; 'I guess it gets easier in time, right?'

He looked and sounded uncertain, and they both started to laugh.

'Who knows? We're 5 months in and it's been a voyage of discovery so far hasn't it –'

As the digits on the clock changed to 4:59 am; an outraged wail ripped through the peace of the apartment. Danny raised his head and kissed her briefly;

'Sure has. You get his bottle and I'll change him.'

She pressed her lips to his, and then rolled out of bed, collecting and donning her T shirt before heading for the kitchen, a smile on her face as she listened to her husband crooning soft words of love to their son as he began to change his diaper.


End file.
